


【贺红】养“精”蓄锐（续）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※终于把这篇的续撸粗来惹……就预祝大家2019圣诞快乐吧！（？）
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 39





	【贺红】养“精”蓄锐（续）

**Author's Note:**

> ※终于把这篇的续撸粗来惹……就预祝大家2019圣诞快乐吧！（？）

把莫关山牵回家，贺天脑子里还在回荡展正希的叮嘱。  
「按照常理，着实不应该在怀孕初期就同房。但莫关山的情况太特殊，我们只能避开更大的风险。」

屋里一直开着暖气，贺天站在玄关，听见身后窸窸窣窣的脱衣声。  
有些懊恼自己怎么没想到帮他，贺天正上手，就被莫关山拦下：“我又不是残废了，脱个外套而已，至于吗？”  
接过大衣挂衣架上，贺天不赞同地撇嘴：“情况特殊，你现在可是咱家重点保护对象。”  
“嘁。”耍嘴皮子总是贺天厉害，“还重点保护，我敢说你现在满脑子都在想怎么操我。”  
手腕一抖，贺天像心事被拆穿似的欲盖弥彰地噘起嘴：“莫仔你怎么能这么想我？！”  
他还委屈上了，莫关山板着脸憋笑，故意用了霸总语气：“你人都是我的了，我还不能想想？”  
要不是因为他肚子里还揣着一个，贺天能现场上演一出饿狼扑食。

懒得和他斗嘴，莫关山踩着拖鞋吧唧吧唧走到落地窗边，刷刷两下拉上窗帘，把偌大客厅隔绝成昏暗温暖的密闭空间。  
甩掉鞋子蹬去长裤，莫关山身着单件明黄色卫衣坐在客厅的大床上，招呼还愣在玄关的Alpha：“还站那干什么？”

猴急地扔了一地衣服，浑身上下只挂着条平角内裤的贺天压着莫关山躺倒进柔软的被褥。  
“等等！”看上去游刃有余的Omega耳尖通红，“先说好，这都是为了孩子。”  
“当然，那可不。”贺天像只粘人的大狗对莫关山舔来舐去。  
“所以，如果最终目的并不是这个的话……”莫关山别开头，音量比蚊子哼哼还不如，“能不能……我帮你撸硬，最后直接……射……进来……？”  
嘬得正欢的贺狗鸡：？  
“你确定不预热我直接进去你受得了吗莫仔？”  
“……估计不行。”  
重新埋头苦干的Alpha：“那不就得了。”

对于贺天来说，精虫上脑和智商在线可以并存。  
亲亲吻吻摸摸舔舔，足够把现在的莫关山折腾得性趣盎然。  
“呼……嗯……”Omega曲着膝盖，脚跟不自觉磨蹭被单，“唔……贺、贺天，好了没啊……”  
“快了。”Alpha的喘息一声比一声粗重，莫关山的穴肉比往常更为热情，仅探进三根手指便绞得他指节发热，满掌淫汁。  
啵地一声抽出，贺天顺手把手心属于Omega的体液抹在自己硬得发痛的阴茎上，龟头对准尚未闭合的穴口。  
“我进来了。”

莫关山从来不知道，Alpha在性事中的过分缓慢竟比太快更为磨人。  
贺天挺进的动作慢得活像电影里被刻意拉长的慢镜头。  
硬挺的龟头一点点破开柔软紧致的穴口，肠肉争先恐后地吸附上来，又被温柔却毫不留情地挤开；肠道内壁上的每一道褶皱都在Alpha进入的过程中被极缓拉平，莫关山闭上眼，甚至能在脑海中清晰地勾勒出身体内部那副令人脸红耳赤的景象。  
害羞的Omega皱眉咬紧下唇，双手无措地抓着Alpha的胳膊，大敞的颤抖双腿努力接受来自伴侣的进攻。  
“放松点，莫仔。”贺天脑门上憋出汗。他不比莫关山更轻松，相反，忍着不把勾人不自知的Omega一击捅个对穿对任何一个生理健康的Alpha来说都实属难题。

好不容易触到子宫口，莫关山压着嗓子长哼一声。贺天双手撑在他脑侧，皮肤已然变得湿润。  
“动、动吧，”Omega揪紧床单，脚趾蜷缩，“我……应该可以……”  
贺天没说话，只是握住他双手，开始大开大合却缓慢异常地摆胯。  
莫关山欲哭无泪：……操。  
——饱胀感是有了，可瘙痒却完全没有缓解啊！！！  
有人理解痒意带来的痛苦吗？好比皮肤过敏发炎，不能用力狠狠地抓，只能用指甲在表面轻描淡写地刮蹭——这种挠痒，不如没有。

抬起小腿，用腿肚蹭了蹭贺天，莫关山挣开他的手，转而搂上他的脖颈。  
Alpha被Omega突如其来的主动吓一跳。  
“怎么？”赶忙将人圈入怀中，贺天停下动作，“不舒服？”  
“你……”莫关山贴他耳朵，声若蚊蝇，“能不能……快一点？”  
呜～～～一列高铁从贺天脑中飞驰而过。  
“我很想，”环抱莫关山，贺天轻柔地啄吻他的耳垂，“但不行，我不能伤着宝宝。”  
Omega的下唇又被咬住，莫关山眼眶通红，似乎正委屈地极力忍耐：“可、可我难受……我想要你更快、更用力地操我……”  
操。贺天额头暴起青筋。他何尝不想？他比任何人都更想！  
但是，不行。  
“莫仔乖。”揩去Omega眼角的濡湿，Alpha捧起他汗津津的脸，用力吸吮他的唇舌，“再忍一忍，很快就好了。”

考虑到莫关山的身体状况，贺天有意加快自己的射精速度——对他来说也不难，多看几眼莫关山此刻的脸就成。  
几十次缓慢却绝不算轻的冲撞之后，贺天迎来第一次高潮。  
他小心翼翼地顶开Omega的生殖腔，绷紧全身肌肉，将满腹精水极尽温柔地喷洒进去。  
射精大概持续了三分钟。  
当结渐渐消退后，贺天缓缓撤出生殖腔。他摸了摸莫关山略鼓的小腹，回想展正希的话。  
「贺天，你需要做的，就是在莫关山的孕期内，保证他生殖腔里属于你的精液量充足。」  
——眼下这情形，显然还远远达不到“充足”的标准。

莫关山被贺天抱着做了三轮。  
第三次释放时，贺天把他拽起来呈坐姿接受Alpha精液的灌入。  
“不行，太满……受不了了……”下巴搁在贺天肩上，莫关山眼泪淌了他一脊背，“贺天……”  
“马上就好，马上就好。”牢牢按住莫关山腿根，贺天把他钉在自己的阴茎上不让乱动，“你可以的莫仔，想想孩子，再加把劲。”  
Alpha当真阴险。

不到两个月的肚子经过一次性爱后看上去有五六个月大，贺天等子宫口完全闭合才彻底退出莫关山的身体。  
莫关山还在抽噎，也不怪他，孕期的Omega情绪上都比较敏感。  
贺天抱他去浴室解手洗澡，回到床上把人从背后圈住，双手兜着那圆滚滚的肚子。  
“……禽兽。”莫关山吸吸鼻子，哑着嗓子骂。  
“是，我禽兽。”  
“色狼……”接着骂。  
“好，我色狼。”  
“混蛋。”  
“哎？这话就不对了。”贺天拱他屁股，“我怎么就混蛋了？”  
“你射进来三次！”莫关山拔高声音，“老子肚子都快被你撑炸了！”  
“行行行别激动别激动！”连忙安抚炸毛的Omega，Alpha先服了这个软，“我混蛋，可我这不也是为了咱孩子好嘛是不……”  
“……嘁。”提到孩子，莫关山白眼一翻，不再多言。

贺天的任务完成，接下来苦的就是莫关山。  
大量精液灌是灌进了肚，但吸收却并非一两天的事。最开始莫关山走哪都觉得满肚子液体晃个不停，行动异常不便；坐下的时候尤其明显，满当当的精液似乎能被挤进胃里；周遭所有器官都受到挤压，他甚至不敢喝太多水。贺天服务莫关山也操碎了心，但他好歹尽职尽责，往昔的金贵大少爷为媳妇奔前跑后，愣是没有一句抱怨。  
一周后，满腹精水被吸收了个干净。  
贺天又拉着莫关山去找展正希检查。

“嗯。”医生浏览手中报告，点头，“初见成效，方案确认可行。”  
莫关山悬着的心落了地：“那这个方案，多久需要执行一次？”  
展正希把眼镜扒拉到鼻尖上，看着莫关山的眼神活像不知羞耻为何物的老学究：“我上次说得很清楚，为保孩子安全，你生殖腔里贺天的精液量必须时刻充足。”  
“所、所以你的意思是……”  
“这次不是坚持了一个星期吗？”他把目光收回到报告上，“以后就一周一次，直到孩子出生为止。”

莫关山：……展正希老子信辽你的邪！！！

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 展希希：我跟你说见一，莫关山的眼神是真可怕，我不摘了眼镜都不敢看他。


End file.
